Will Work Fer Smut
by vanillabeans
Summary: NC-17 One-Shot! Bella, being engrossed in a happily fulfilling, if conventional relationship, returns home one evening to find a side of Edward she's never seen before... a side we like to call: Domward. Written solely for my bb antiaol. NC-17/MA


**A/N: This is a one shot, written entirely and completely for my honey bb, antiaol. She told me exactly what she saw, I wrote it, and here are the results. Hope you guys love it as much as we do. (And, if you don't, because you don't feel it's a true "dom/sub" relationship, please, PM me and I'll rec some awesome dom/sub fics for you - this is just a request I took for a very good friend, and this is exactly what she wanted.) That being said, hot fucking damn, I love this one shot.  
**

**And please remember, _this is as NC-17/MATURE CONTENT as it gets!!__ DO NOT BITCH TO ME THAT YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS. I WILL MOCK YOU FOR NOT KNOWING HOW TO READ WARNINGS. _**

**_NC-17/MATURE CONTENT! _****_NC-17/MATURE CONTENT! _****_NC-17/MATURE CONTENT! _****_NC-17/MATURE CONTENT! _****_NC-17/MATURE CONTENT! _**

* * *

BPOV

As I drove home from work that Friday afternoon, I was edgy. Restless. Anxious. I couldn't imagine remotely why; the day had been nothing out of the ordinary, rather slow and uneventful by comparison. As I checked my rearview mirror for police cars and came up clear, I smiled a little to myself as I floored my accelerator and felt the familiar little jump in the pit of my stomach as my car lurched forward, growling seductively. It reminded me of Edward.

Ah, my Edward. How I missed him. We'd both had severely conflicting schedules the last few months, and rarely gotten a chance to spend any quality time together. He was on call all the time at the hospital, and I was under ridiculous pressure at my own job – a prominent law firm downtown, where I was trying diligently to work my way through the ranks. Edward and I were often both tired on those rare occasions that we were home together for any length of time. When we had gotten a chance to make love, it was sweet and slow and always fulfilling.

I sighed dreamily to myself as I thought of us together, wrapped up in our comforter, moving together lazily, slowly, lovingly. I refused to acknowledge the miniscule part of my brain that was nagging for a release from the familiarity, begging for something outlandish. I was completely happy. All my needs were met. I pushed that shadowed, insatiable part of me to a deep, dark corner.

***

As I pulled into our driveway, I frowned up at the house. Edward's car was there, but it appeared that all of the lights were off. _How odd. _I flipped the switch for the chandelier in the foyer, and when it didn't come on, I grimaced slightly. Perhaps there was a power outage?

I walked briskly into the house, heels clicking on the cool marble of our foyer. As I shut the front door, I was left in complete darkness and was only able to place my keys and briefcase down on the table through familiarity. With the same sense of reassurance, I knew it was precisely four more steps to the edge of the entry way, where I'd have to take a small step down off of the beautiful veined marble and onto sleek hardwood floors. "Edward?" I called idly as I wondered where our emergency flashlight could be. I took those last four steps before slamming roughly into a wall that had most definitely not been there when I left for work this morning.

_The wall smells very, very good. _The wall wasn't a wall at all. I had walked face first into Edward's hard, unyielding chest. _Much better._

I waited for his arms to encircle me lovingly, and when they didn't I smiled at his game as I reached out for him instead. _Silly Edward._

My smile died on my face though, as my arms grasped empty air. I hadn't even heard him move. His voice, when it came, was lower than I had ever heard it, and from somewhere across the room.

"My pretty Bella," he said simply. Darkly.

A lick of heat irrationally surged up in my belly. I had no idea what game he was playing, but I was dangerously close to being thrilled at the prospect of finding out.

"Hello, Edward," I responded meekly into the darkness.

"My Bella," came the voice from the darkness, "You are not to speak, my love."

I knew from the way the honeyed voice floated from different locations he must be circling me now, and I tried to ignore the way my blood started to hum in anticipation.

"I'm not?" I asked confusedly. We had never played anything like this before.

Suddenly, there was a vicious nip on the left side of my neck just where it met my shoulder. I jumped and gave a slight yelp simultaneously, as the pain lanced its way up my neck. One strong hand encircled my waist from behind, while the other tilted my head to the right, away from the bite. Edward's warm breath blew over it as he spoke menacingly.

"No, my love, you're not." His skilled tongue traced the bite wound lightly before his lips covered it and sucked gently. "You're not to speak unless told, darling."

I felt his long, lithe fingers work their way into my hair and gently pull out the tie that kept it in its conservative bun. He massaged my scalp slowly and reverently as his warm breath tickled the side of my neck. I let out a half moan as I tilted my head backwards.

Involuntarily, I said, "Oh, Edward."

Instantly, those pianist's fingers fisted in the hair at the base of my skull and yanked back sharply. With his strong grip keeping my head tilted backward, I felt the tip of his tongue gently trace my lobe before he growled low in my ear, "I will not have you forgetting the rules, Bella. Don't make me punish you so soon."

With that, he bit down, none too gently on my earlobe and sucked harshly. It stung in the most delicious way.

Leaving me weak-kneed and forlorn, he released me all at once and was gone again, somewhere in the darkness.

My breathing was erratic and my heart was beating wildly, but I bit my tongue. I had a feeling my "punishment" wouldn't be nearly as delicious the next time.

From a few feet away, his light chuckle sounded, somehow more dark and sardonic than I'd ever heard it. "Very good, my Bella. I'll have your mouth wide open soon enough, no need to get started early."

I used every ounce of willpower I had to keep myself from blurting out a question. I counted my manic heartbeats just to have something to focus on. Shortly I was rewarded. I felt Edward's entire body, every hard, unyielding inch, pressed flush against the back side of my body, and his deep voice reverberate against my skin as he spoke into my neck.

"You're going to walk upstairs now, my Bella," he purred, reaching around to slowly circle my nipples lightly over my shirt. "You're going to strip for me, and leave on nothing but your heels and panties."

He circled my taut nipples harder, and the rough touch coupled with the velvet voice stroking over my skin and the feel of his hard cock pressed firmly into my ass had me pooling in my panties. I was dying to feel him.

I inched my hand backwards, and started to slide my palm between our bodies. I was dying to feel his length, heavy and hard in my hand.

Suddenly, his delicious fingers pinched roughly, forcing a pained squeak out of my mouth. I tried to ignore the flood of wetness as he tugged painfully on my nipples and growled roughly in my ear, "My darling, impetuous Bella. While I do so enjoy your zeal, I'm not going to warn you again." One strong hand gripped my ass roughly and squeezed while he exhaled sharply, the trail of air sending shivers down my body. He smacked my ass, hard enough to make me jump at the impact while he ordered, "Upstairs. _Now._"

As my backside tingled with pain, my stomach trilled in anticipation and I took off at an almost dead run. Domineering Edward was a side I had seen only glimpses of in the past, and I was dying to explore him. Or rather, have him explore me.

I took the stairs two at a time and was unbuttoning my shirt as I flung the door to our bedroom open immediately and froze.

There were _hundreds_ of candles lit in our room, on top of almost every surface. My breath whooshed out of my as I just stared in took it all in. I knew he must have spent an outrageous amount of time setting and everything up for me. He was so sweet –

"Don't get romantic ideas, my love. They're there for other reasons."

He walked around me nonchalantly as I wriggled out of my blouse, and paused in front of me to suck my bottom lip gently between his own and run the tip of his tongue across it lightly. I was reaching up to take his face in my hands when he bit it sharply and growled into my mouth, "Now drop the fucking skirt."

I felt my eyes widen in response, although I still had enough presence of mind not to speak. Edward never, _ever_ cursed. Hearing him growl the word "fucking" into my mouth after he'd bitten me, spanked me, pulled my hair, and pinched my nipples hard enough to bruise, all in a few short moments, was enough to have me on the verge of orgasm before I ever _lost _ the skirt.

I bit my own lip, wincing at the tenderness of the sore flesh as I peeled the skirt off as quickly as I could. I unclasped my bra behind me and let it fall to the floor, leaving only my panties and heels, just as Edward had told me. I don't think I'd ever tried to get naked faster in my life.

Edward leaned nonchalantly against the dresser, arms folded across his chest. His face was a study in relaxation, though his eyes smoldered wickedly. I loved that look. Even his body language was relaxed, one foot crossed over the other at the ankles, watching me undress, not moving a muscle.

Until I saw his straining cock twitch in his pants.

I gave an involuntary shudder, but kept my mouth shut.

Ever the picture of calm, cool and collected, he walked toward me slowly, all coiled feline grace and raw power. His saunter was confident and measured – I knew from experience he was a man who did things on his own time.

He stopped directly in front of me and stared intently into my eyes. His fingertips ghosted lightly over the waist of my panties, back and forth, tickling slowly. He never broke the gaze boring into mine as his fingers dipped slowly inside, and slid down my flesh to the slick folds waiting for him.

I could feel myself coating his fingertips as he slid them slowly up and down, as much to tease himself as to tease me. He danced them lightly around, but never on my clit, and trailed lower, circling my entrance.

His reply was a half moan, half growl as he exhaled, "Mmm, my Bella. So wet for me already."

I could only watch him and try not to mewl pathetically as he removed his fingers. I could see myself, shiny and wet, on his long slender digits, and I gasped as he dipped them, one by one, into his mouth.

In the same rough tone he drawled, "Do you have any idea how delicious you are to me? How fucking perfect you are on my tongue?"

Before I could lose my mind and speak, he closed the monumental inches between us, and hovered his mouth millimeters from my own. My breath caught in my throat and I strained to remember how to breathe as he rubbed his lips across my own, so lightly I wasn't sure if it was actually happening.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips, as he licked at me teasingly, "I want you . . ." _Nibble. _"To suck . . ." _Lick. _"My tongue."

And I did.

I drew his tongue into my mouth, sucking the tip of it, massaging it with my own, swirling around it in my mouth, moaning as I did it. The man was too delicious. His touch was too amazing. His fingers dug into my hips, gripping for control, dominating my body while I took his mouth with my own. _Dear God. _

I felt him push me backwards, never breaking our kiss, walking us toward the wall. His grip was frantic, and I could swear I heard him growl low in his throat as he roughly shoved me up against the wall.

He kept me pinned there with his mouth as I felt him urgently rip his own clothing off and step out of it. And then his hands were everywhere.

Grabbing, squeezing, teasing, rubbing, flicking, pinching, pulling. It was too much. I moaned loudly as I panted, and reached out to grab him. I had to feel him, needed to get my hands on him.

Faster than I could blink, he'd caught both of my hands in his own and held them in front of me. He grunted roughly into my mouth, "I didn't give you permission for that, my Bella."

Still panting heavily, I moaned in frustration as he pulled his torso back, leaving us only connected by the hands he held in his own. Suddenly, Edward stretched my arms over my head and slammed them roughly back into the wall, still holding them both in one of his hands.

With the other, he grabbed my left leg behind the knee and yanked it toward him. I instinctively wrapped it around his waist as he leaned forward to tug on my bottom lip with his teeth.

I gasped as his long fingers stroked me again, teasing over my clit, around my entrance, stroking me up and down. I arched my back and pressed harder into his body, trying desperately to move my hips and get what I needed.

He sucked and bit at my neck as he asked harshly, "What is it you want, Bella?"

I was beyond speaking. I couldn't speak. I just jutted my hips out more, trying desperately to get him inside of me.

He jerked roughly on my hands, stretching them upward so I felt a sharp lick of pain in my shoulders. Simultaneously he bit down on my neck and growled into my flesh, "I said fucking tell me, Bella. Say it."

I shuddered and whispered, "You, Edward. I need you."

He moaned a little as he asked, "And what do you need from me?"

The low growly quality to his voice clouded my brain. The vibrations from its deep timbre permeated my skin and flowed right through my body to my core. It made me shiver in the most delicious way.

He skimmed his teeth up my neck, stopping just above my pulse and nipped sharply. In the most erotic sigh, a breath tinged with a growl, he moaned, "Say it, Bella. Fucking beg for my cock."

And I did.

I begged furiously for him to fuck me as he replaced his fingers with his dick, sliding it up and over my wet folds, teasing me with the large, blunt head of him. I panted and pleaded and prayed for it, needing it inside of me.

In that same rough voice, and still holding both hands over my head, he whispered into my ear, "You want my cock, my baby? Then fucking suck it."

He let go of my hands swiftly and I dropped to my knees so quickly I could have been made of lead. I would worship him any way he asked, and I was more than happy to do it with my mouth.

I splayed my hands across the flat expanse of his belly, trailing them down the delicious, defined V of his hips. I flicked my tongue out and with a broad, flat stroke, licked up the underside of his shaft, from base all the way to tip, swirling my tongue around the head. I tasted myself on him, and coupled with his own taste, it was almost too much. I dipped the tip of my tongue into the groove at the head of his cock, tasting the delicious salty sweetness of his precum. He hissed sharply through his teeth and fisted his hand in my hair.

"Fuck, Bella," he panted as I teased him with my mouth.

Reaching out to softly cup his sac, I traced the vein of his cock with my tongue, lapping up the deliciousness of his skin, the honey and the spice and the ocean salt taste, the _Edward_ seeping through his every pore. I wanted to swallow him whole.

"_Ungh_, fuck." His hands clenched harder in my hair and I almost came then and there at the feel of him losing control.

He panted faster, and when he spoke it was low and guttural. Demanding. "Bella. Suck my fucking cock. Swallow it."

I took him in my mouth until I felt the head hit the back of my throat. Knowing it was his favorite, I relaxed my throat, breathed through my nose, and took the rest. With the head of his dick in my throat, I traced patterns on the underside of his cock with my tongue and made sure to swallow. I knew he loved the way my throat felt, squeezing him, constricting around him as he fucked my mouth.

He gasped sharply and groaned. His hips thrust involuntarily, and I could feel his cock, pulsing like a second heartbeat in my throat while his muscles tightened and so did his grasp in my hair.

Without warning, he pulled backwards out of my mouth, leaving me sadly bereft and incomplete. There was nothing more erotic or powerful than seeing a strong man come apart because of you.

He reached down to pull me up and as I took his hand, he tugged me to him, crushing his mouth against my own, invading me with his tongue. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me tighter, rocking my hips, still desperate to feel him.

It wasn't until he stopped against the edge of the bed that I realized we'd even been moving. Hell, I hadn't even realized I still had my heels on.

He deposited me on the bed and gruffly ordered, "Turn around, my Bella. On your knees."

Shaking with anticipation, I did as he asked. On all fours on the bed, I dipped my head and watched him from between my legs. Slowly, painfully slowly, he moved forward. I felt his smooth, hot hands trail up the backs of my thighs and over the curve of my ass.

"So fucking perfect," he whispered.

Edward's fingertips trailed lightly over the dimples above my ass and up my back before I felt them replaced with his mouth. His lips ghosted a trail up my spine before I felt his teeth just as he nipped the base of my neck. _Fuck._

He planted a trail of hot, lazy kisses down my back before I felt his breath over my core.

"Spread your legs wider, my Bella," he commanded as he palmed my thighs in his big hands and helped me widen them.

He breathed in deeply as he rubbed my glistening core. "Fucking perfect," he said again.

It took me a few seconds to notice that he was on his back and had slid underneath me, so that my heated center was directly over his face. His strong arms wrapped around my thighs and palmed my ass.

The vibrations were incredible as he ordered roughly, "Sit on my fucking face."

In one swift move, he pulled me lower so that I was directly on top of his mouth. With a single stroke, he lapped from my entrance to the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top of my slit, spreading my own wetness. I shook involuntarily when his skilled tongue circled my clit and flicked it lightly.

The sensations were almost too much already. I arched backward to plant my hands on his torso while he kept his big hands gripping my ass tightly. He sucked my clit into his mouth and held it between his teeth, flicking it quickly over and over again. The heat building in my body climbed to a delicious crescendo, and as he nibbled lightly, I started to shake.

He squeezed my ass harder and growled into my dripping pussy, "That's right, my baby. Come all over my fucking tongue."

I came apart. In a violent shudder, the orgasm overtook me, and I trembled and shivered while the waves of pleasure overtook me, riding it out as I rode Edward's face.

He groaned into my core as I trembled and came in violent shudders, always licking, always nibbling.

Edward gave me one final lick, and before even letting me recover, grabbed me firmly and flipped me over so that I was on my back.

With a curse and a growl, he grabbed both my legs and put them over his shoulders. As he had before against the wall, he teased my slit with the head of his cock, using the tip to rub my sensitive clit, swirling it around the edge of my entrance.

He leaned down to lick my bottom lip, and take it roughly between his teeth as he rumbled, "Tell me what I want to hear Bella. Fucking beg for it."

"Fuck, Edward. Fuck me. Hard. Fuck me now," I pleaded.

He ordered, "Put your hands on the fucking headboard, and don't fucking move them."

As I complied, he growled deeply and plunged into me in one swift stroke, sheathing himself in my dripping core. We both groaned aloud as I contracted around him, squeezing his engorged cock.

He began to impale me deeply, not pumping, but a vicious plunge inward, and a slow, almost painfully delicious agonizing withdrawal.

He rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip and dipped it slowly in my mouth. Instinctively I sucked. He shot me a devious crooked grin before removing it and trailing it down my body. I gasped aloud as he placed it on my clit and stroked in firm, fast circles.

I was starting to shake, the fire lapping at my center spreading, burning wildly across every part of my body, an inferno everywhere he touched me. I held on to the headboard for dear life as he pounded my cunt viciously, trying desperately to keep the orgasm at bay so I'd never have to stop feeling the sensation of him, driving deeper, moaning on top of me, watching me with love and a dominating desire so deep it shook me.

As if he knew what I was trying to do, he leaned down again, pressing every inch of his perfectly hard, sculpted torso in contact with my own. His breath was hot as it ghosted across my ear and his teeth bit at my lobe. He sucked on the tender flesh as he groaned, "Fucking come for me, Bella. Your body belongs to me, and you'll fucking come when I tell you to."

His harsh words, the teeth on my flesh, his tongue at work, the feeling of him slamming away at my core, were all too much. Knowing I was breaking the rules and almost hoping he would punish me, I whispered fiercely, "Come with me, Edward, please."

His moan sent me over the edge just as my words had done for him. I felt his magnificent body tighten and tense as my own exploded in a blast of pleasure, radiating out from my center, feeling him explode inside of me, his cock twitching and jerking and pulsing his release as he grunted in my ear, "Fuck. Bella, fuck, so good. Fuck, _unghhhh_."

I threw my head back and screamed as I basked in the feeling of his tongue on my throat, teeth nipping at my pulse, as I spasmed and felt him fall over the edge with me.

He collapsed over me, panting and sighing, the weight of him delicious as he gently brought my legs down off of his shoulders and I encircled him with my thighs.

He planted a grateful trail of kisses up the column of my throat and whispered quietly, "I love you, my Bella."

I smiled at him in the flickering light, stroking the striated muscles of his smooth back.

I could feel his face curl up into his crooked grin as he said devilishly in my ear, "But you broke the rules, my love. You'll have to be punished."

I giggled softly to myself and continued stroking him as I thought about the weekend to come.

* * *

**Anti is trying to talk me into expanding this. Hmm. I just don't know. What do _you_ think, my beloveds? Come tell me over on the AU-Human boards at Twilighted dot net. I'm getting a metric FUCKTON of PM's but no thread lovin'. And that makes for a sad, sad, Nilla. With carpal tunnel. And no keyboard.  
**


End file.
